aLwAyZ & fOrEvEr
by LiLkRiSsY
Summary: ~Ch. 10 is FINALLY up (sorry)~ Fox and Gwen once shared a past together but got seperated. She is now engaged to Ethan. But what will arise when Fox has now returned? Will love be in the air or disaster? (a little bit of Savy) PLZ R&R!!!
1. iNtRoDuCtIoN

Alwayz & Forever  
  
Summary: Gwen and Fox shared a past together. But now she is engaged to Ethan. What will arise with Fox's return, will love be in the air? Or will it be disaster and mayhem? A little bit of Sam and Ivy also. WARNING: Not exactly for Theresa fans.  
  
[:-{cHaPtEr 1}-:]  
  
iNtRoDuCtIoN  
  
"She needs to get out NOW!" screamed Theresa at Chief Sam Bennett referring to Ivy Winthrop (ex-Crane).  
  
Everyone's eyes widened at the once innocent and sweet Theresa screaming for Ivy to move out of the Crane Mansion when it wasn't clear whether she had a place to stay or not. Ethan was especially shocked that Theresa could be so cruel. It was a complete blizzard out there. He looked over at Gwen and saw her concern about Ivy's well being.  
  
How could I have at one time LOVED Theresa? This is not the Theresa I knew and loved.  
  
Julian Crane looked amused at the scene unfolding before him. He always enjoyed a little female scuffle. Rebecca Hotchkiss' expression was shocked but eventually turned to pleasure. She was able to stay while Ivy Winthrop was about to be thrown out of the Crane Mansion.  
  
"I'm only saying this once more. As this is my house because I am the legal Mrs. Julian Crane, I have the right of who should be able to stay in the house and unfortunately Ivy is not welcome. So, I want her out of here immediately!" Theresa said threateningly.  
  
"Theresa, please. You're being unreasonable. In this storm, there is no hotel with vacancy and no one is able to let her stay. She can't possibly stay out in the storm, it's much too dangerous." Chief Bennett said.  
  
Gwen was just amazed at how evil Theresa was being. Sure, it was true that they weren't exactly best friends. Actually that was an understatement they practically loathed each other. Both had fought over Ethan countless times. Gwen had finally come out triumphantly and ended up with the diamond ring claiming the to-be Mrs. Ethan Winthrop.  
  
I didn't think even Theresa was capable of being this mean and evil. Sure, she could be a bitch sometimes but putting someone out in this weather with no place to go... someone DISABLED that's wow...  
  
She looked over at Fox and tried desperately to know what he was thinking. His expression was unreadable as it usually was so it was pretty difficult to know. In the past, Gwen was able to read Fox like a book. They were very good friends with each and it soon blossomed into more... Then Gwen was pressured by her parents to go out with Ethan and their relationship had disintegrated. Gwen soon developed real feelings for Ethan and didn't give a second thought about Fox since he was still going to be in Europe when she came back with Ethan to Harmony. When she saw him back, old feelings began to build up in her and her heart contracted every time she saw him. She remembered the hurt she caused him when she started going out with Ethan. Her legs would turn to jelly and her stomach will fill up with butterflies when she saw him.  
  
Fox looked on in amazement at how tough Theresa could be. Of course, she was beautiful and fiery but he didn't think she had it in her to actually kick his mother out of her... well... her old house now. He looked over at Gwen and saw her glimpsing at him but she quickly turned away when he turned to her. He loved Gwen once... he truly did... he probably still does... but it doesn't matter because she hurt him... BIG TIME. She actually started going out with ETHAN, his brother, for crying out loud. He couldn't believe that she would betray him like that. And to find out that they were engaged, well that was the last straw. Even though he promised himself a long time ago to forget about Gwen and move on with his life, he couldn't help but think back to her. She was so exquisite and unique. She wasn't just gorgeous, but sweet, caring, and actually taught him to think about other people beside himself.  
  
Before Gwen came into his life, he was a self-absorbed and obnoxious. He was a whole new person when Gwen came along. He began to be more considerate especially to Gwen. He often treated her like a queen when they were secretly together. But when Gwen left him, he reverted back to his old self. Womanizing, conceited, and cocky. Theresa seemed like an interesting find. She was the first person he saw when he returned to the Crane Mansion. He even thought about seducing her, but then found out that she was indeed, his new stepmother. She was especially beautiful, and he knew that well, she and his father, Julian didn't want to be married to each other in the first place so he thought maybe he could get closer to his stepmother. Then he saw her in the Mansion later on. There she was, Gwen, the love of his life. The only person he's ever loved and really meant it. He looked at her; she was still as exquisite and beautiful as she ever was. Her eyes shined whenever she spoke, her hair bounced cutely when she walked, and her smile was electrifying.  
  
Ivy Winthrop looked horrified at the possibility of being homeless. Ivy Winthrop, who was once a Crane, the most powerful family in all of Harmony, homeless, the irony was overwhelming. But on the other hand, the one person she's loved with all her heart and would do anything to win back, Sam Bennett looked concerned for her. They were once in love but Ivy and Julian's parents conspired against them so that they would not get married. Sam was heartbroken and found a beautiful woman who he was now proud to say was his wife, Grace. Between Grace and Ivy there was always animosity, but with good reason. They were both in the love with the same man. Ivy even hired a man named David Hastings to pretend to be Grace's first husband. The plan was going great, and Grace and Sam's relationship seemed to be on the rocks.  
  
"Look, Theresa... there are no hotels available currently and the storm looks like it can cause some serious damage. Won't you reconsider thinking about kicking my mother out?" Ethan asked, his eyes full of concern.  
  
Theresa looked hesitant at the moment. Torn between giving in to the man she's loved almost all her life and doing something she's wanted to do for the longest time. And that was to finally able to put Ivy Winthrop in her place. Revenge eventually won out and it was all a part of her plan to win back Ethan. She had to show Ethan that his mother was the one who caused all the problems in their relationship and that when she was determined to get something done she did it. She wasn't a person who backed out on their word and wanted to show Ethan how strong she was. Theresa didn't care that a diamond ring was currently, securely in place on Gwen's left ring finger, what mattered was whose finger it was going to be on and stay on forever.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Ethan but I've made up my mind. Ivy has got to go! And preferably in the time of, oh, how about NOW?" Theresa said.  
  
Ethan looked angry and was beginning to look at Theresa in disgust. He couldn't believe that this woman was once his fiancée. But people change. Theresa definitely did. Ever since being married to Julian, she has taken advantage of all the money she has access to. Even though both Julian and Theresa would be willing to sign divorce papers, Theresa won't let it happen for the risk of her losing so much. She was nothing but a little gold-digger. But when she was convinced Ethan was going to propose to her, she was in quite a hurry to get a divorce from Julian. However, as Ethan chose Gwen and not Theresa she wasn't going to give up the title of the legal Mrs. Julian Crane.  
  
Theresa walked up to the Mansion front door and opened it, bringing the shivering tingle of the storm breeze into the Mansion. She raised her eyebrows in expectance for Ivy to leave the household. "Ivy... what are you waiting for? GET OUT!" yelled Theresa.  
"Wait a minute. There is a place for Ivy to stay after all." Sam said thoughtfully, scratching and rubbing his chin.  
  
"Really? There's a place for Mother to stay?" Ethan asked hopefully.  
  
Theresa looked abashed and angry at the thought that this situation still didn't cause Ivy to live out in the cold, suffering.  
  
"Yes... but I'm afraid that well... look... Ivy can stay with me." Sam said, finally.  
  
Ivy tried desperately not to look overjoyed but it was very difficult. It was very nearly her dream come true. The man she loved with all her heart was about to let her live with him in his home. Saint Grace is going to have FIT!  
  
Theresa looked stunned, her plan and revenge has gone down the drain.  
  
Gwen and Ethan looked relieved. Rebecca had the look of wonder on her face, Julian continued drinking his wine, and Fox looked half relieved but also a little bit disappointed. There was no doubt that he did love his mother, but she never treated him with the love and attention that she showered on Ethan. For that, Fox was always envious of his brother. Ethan was the perfect child in his mother's eyes. He was the son and heir of the richest and most powerful family in Harmony. He excelled in academics and athletics and generally a well behaved, well-rounded, young man bound to be successful. Fox, on the other hand was a womanizer, troublemaker, and cocky. He was athletic but whenever the chance to cause mayhem arisen, Fox would accept it. But it didn't matter anyways; his mother would always love Ethan more, no matter what. After it was found out that Ethan was not Julian Crane's son but the son of Sam Bennett, it became clear as to why she loved him most. Ethan was the only son conceived together with the man, the only man, she has ever truly loved.  
  
"Ivy, I guess you should pack up now. I'll drive you to my house and you can stay there as long as you need to until you find a place to stay." Sam said.  
  
Theresa narrowed her eyes and stomped up to her room to feed Little Ethan. Julian and Rebecca returned to their bedroom, doing who on earth knows what. Ethan offered to go along with his mother and Sam. Gwen offered to come along with him, but Ethan said that he wouldn't be gone very long. The door opened and shut, leaving Gwen and Fox alone in the Crane living room.  
  
Gwen seemed uncomfortable and went to get a drink. Fox followed her and also got a drink. They looked at each other while drinking, tension and silence filling the air between them.  
  
"This is ridiculous. We were never speechless like this back then. Gwen, there's so much that you have yet to tell me." Fox said, finally.  
  
Gwen sighed heavily, contemplating this moment. She finally replied, "Nick..."  
  
"You were practically the only person who called me Nick or Nicholas. Why is that? I always wondered."  
  
"Because I never really thought of you as a fox... you were always Nick... just Nick."  
  
Fox finally got tired of the BS and grabbed Gwen's shoulders. "Look, I'll get straight to the point. Why did you leave me? Why did you go to Ethan? Was one Crane not good enough for you?" He finally got it off his chest and felt a heavy load come off of his shoulders. He's wondered these questions for years and finally it's out in the open. He stared at her intensely, angrily.  
  
To his surprise, Gwen said nothing. She looked down at her feet. Finally, when she lifted her head, he saw tears glistening in her eyes and sliding down her cheek. She brushed them away abruptly. Then she stared back at Fox defiantly. How dare he treat me this way? Like he's the only one who's been betrayed! He slept with at least a million girls and not to give a damn about me!  
  
Gwen slapped Fox accurately right across the cheekbone. "How dare you, Nick! When you're the one sleeping around 24/7! I've wanted to tell you for the longest as to why I would have broke up with you! Remember that night? The night you told me you love me?"  
  
  
  
The night air was sweet and delicious. The full moon was winking and shining brightly against the sea. The fountain was spurting water from a stonefish. It was the perfect evening. The perfect day, perfect weather, perfect timing, everything perfect for two people to share their love. But not for two certain people, named Nicholas Foxworth Crane and Gwen Hotchkiss.  
  
Fox sat near the fountain watching the water squirt. He was dressed handsomely in a tailored suit. His expression was unreadable.  
  
Gwen, in a silk lavender halter dress, which showed off her slim body perfectly and made her skin shine, was watching Fox. To anyone else, Fox would seem to be relaxing or getting fresh air. But Gwen knew better. And it made her depressed. She slowly walked toward him. She touched his shoulder lightly, causing him to turn around toward her. His eyes lit up when he saw her but returned to its impassiveness quickly. She sat next to him and took his hand. She intertwined their fingers. She lifted up his chin so that he could look at her.  
  
She was shocked to find tears nearly falling out of his eyes. She cradled his head in her arms and kissed his cheeks. Nothing had been said, but this spoke for more than words could. Finally, Gwen broke the silence.  
  
"I'm sorry, Nick." She said, quietly.  
  
"Why, Gwen? I thought we were happy together."  
  
"You don't understand!"  
  
"Well, enlighten me, then!"  
  
"I'm not doing this anymore! You won't even listen to me seriously!" Gwen got up and was about to walk away when Fox stopped her.  
  
"Gwen..."  
  
"Nick, I am happy. You were always there to brighten my day and I don't think I could live without-" Gwen was cut off by Fox's kiss.  
  
They kissed and their tongues crashed and mingled together. After what seemed like eternity, they broke away and breathed heavily. Fox pressed his forehead against Gwen's and looked into her eyes. This was the woman he couldn't live without. She was his best friend. Beautiful, smart, sexy, and funny. He felt her smooth blonde hair and ran through it with his fingers.  
  
"Gwen..."  
  
She looked up into his eyes and hers widened. She looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Gwen... I love you. Honestly, I love everything about you. I love you so much that it hurts, sometimes. I can't live without you, plain and simple."  
  
Gwen's eyes widened even more and her mouth dropped open slightly. She looked into his eyes, which indeed were full of love and longing. His face was filled his anticipation and sorrow. That's when she realized it. She loved him, too. He was her best friend. He was extremely handsome, cocky, funny, and sexy as hell. He was everything she ever wanted in a man. But she was about to throw it away and she didn't know how to answer his earlier questions. So she did the only thing she could.  
  
"I love you, Nicholas." Before he could utter a word, she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him fiercely. Out of nowhere, fireworks began to explode behind them and crackled. Neither of them seemed to notice, they were too wrapped up in each other.  
  
Fox would never, ever forget that night. It was passionate and loving. He didn't think he would ever be able to love a person. But Gwen Hotchkiss changed his life. She wanted to tell him something that night, but they never got the chance, and those questions stayed unanswered.  
  
Fox stayed silent. Gwen was nearly shaking.  
  
"Shh... they'll hear you. Let's go up to my room. Ethan might be back soon. I still need to talk to you." Fox said to her softly.  
  
Gwen reluctantly took his hand as he led her to his bedroom. She sat on his bed and avoided his eyes.  
  
Fox sat next to her. They stayed silent until Fox brought up the subject again.  
  
"Nick. You want to know the reason I broke up with you? My mother always thought that I should be with someone more respectable. And someone who was next in line to inherit the Crane fortune. And that person was Ethan."  
  
"What I need to know is, Gwen. Do you love him? Do you still love me?"  
  
"I... I... don't know anymore. I still have feelings for you, but I also have them for Ethan. I just don't know anymore." Gwen looked lost and sad.  
  
Fox was both happy and mad. He was glad that Gwen still had feelings for him but angry that she also had feelings for his brother. He gathered her in his arms and desperately wished that they could forget who was around to relive the passion that they had before. He gently rocked Gwen as she sobbed in his arms.  
  
"Does Ethan know anything about us?" Fox asked.  
  
"No. He had no idea."  
  
"Gwen, I just want you to know, I love you still. I always will. Forever. You're the first person that I ever loved and ever will. You made me trust in myself. You were the best thing that ever happened to me." Fox revealed.  
  
Any girl would be ecstatic to have someone confess that to them. To Gwen, this only complicated matters. Of course, she was touched and she loved Fox, too. But she was in a dilemma. She loved Fox but also has feelings for Ethan and she's engaged to him. She was about to get married soon.  
  
Gwen started crying again. Fox was at a loss. He held her, said soothing words, and stroked her hair. He tried to do anything to try and comfort her.  
  
"I can't do this anymore, Nick."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Be engaged to Ethan when I really love you. You're the one I always loved. I did develop feelings for Ethan but they never compared to what I felt for you. But I will be hurting Ethan, my mother, Ivy will be stunned. I just... I don't know what to do."  
  
"We love each other, Gwen. That's all that matters. We'll get through this."  
  
Gwen desperately wanted to let Fox take her away and escape her world. Take her somewhere that Fox was her world. She wanted to make love to him, see his face everyday, and be able to call him her husband. But those things were nearly impossible.  
  
"Remember our first time, Gwen? I'll never forget that night. You were so beautiful, you still are. I can't imagine loving someone else the way I love you."  
  
"I remember. I just wish we could relive that."  
  
"We can." Fox began kissing her and rubbing his hands over her body.  
  
Gwen felt incredible but she knew that she couldn't let this happen. Ethan was going to be home any minute and she was engaged. She shivered as Fox's talented mouth sucked softly on her neck. His hands gripped her waist and soon started caressing her behind. She didn't want it to stop but the little voice in her head screamed at her to stop before this went any further.  
  
Gwen pushed Fox off her regretfully.  
  
"Nick, we can't! Ethan will be home soon, and have you forgotten that I'm engaged?"  
  
"Yeah... and who's fault is that?" Fox snapped.  
  
Gwen blinked. It was the truth but it still stung.  
  
"Oh... Jesus... Gwen I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I was just being an asshole." Fox said.  
  
"I have to go." Gwen quickly got off his bed, opened the door, and left his room.  
  
Fox stared at her retreating form and debated whether to chase after her or not. This was going to be harder than he thought. But he knew that he would never give up on her. When Fox set his mind on something, he was going to get it. He loved Gwen and didn't care what he had to do to get her. 


	2. wHaT cOuLd HaVe BeEn

[:-{cHaPtEr 2}-:] wHaT cOuLd HaVe BeEn  
  
Summary: Ivy and Sam reflect on how life would have been had they married each other instead of the others in their life. Gwen contemplates the situation with Ethan and complications arise that cause her to break down.  
  
Ivy wheeled in while Sam was behind her carrying her things. She hated this horrid house, but it was where Sam lived and she didn't care. She sighed knowing that the person she had turned into was not someone that Sam could ever love. Ever since her marriage to Julian his presence has affected her personality. Turning her into someone that she always resented, cold, cruel, and evil. There was still that little part of her that was still the sweet Ivy that existed and that part is there because of her constant love for Sam.  
  
"Ivy, I guess Grace isn't home right now, doesn't seem like anyone is home, actually. Anyways, I'll take your things upstairs and I'll help you up afterwards. Try to make yourself at home." Sam said as he ascended up the stairs.  
  
I'll never think of this as my home, Sam. But this is the lifestyle you're happy in and I'll do anything to get you back. Ivy thought as she stared at the surroundings that was about to become her home.  
  
She thought of the things that could have been had she not married Julian and married Sam instead. She didn't care that she wouldn't have had the luxury that she did when she was with Julian. She would never have had to fake her happiness and she would actually enjoy the time she spent in her house because she would be able to greet a man she loved when he came home.  
  
When Ivy thought of the live that she could have had, it made her heart wrench and long for what could have been. She loved Sam with all her heart, she truly did. But he was married to Grace. As much as Ivy hated to admit it, she knew Grace was a good person and couldn't bear the fact that maybe Sam was better off with her instead of the tainted Ivy Winthrop ex-Crane.  
  
"Ivy?"  
  
"Yes, Sam?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to know if you're alright."  
  
"I'm fine, Sam. Except for the fact that I was humiliated beyond belief in the house I've lived in for over 20 years by some girl who has only lived there a few months. Honestly, who does Theresa think she is?"  
  
Sam stays quiet for a minute and Ivy thinks that she has offended him. He speaks softly and says, "Well, it's Theresa's house now. She is the legal Mrs. Crane and has control and Julian; well he's too much of a coward to stand up to her. Besides, Alistair seems to have taken a liking to her. Aren't you glad to be out of that godforsaken house, Ivy?"  
  
Ivy looks at the diamond tennis bracelet on her wrist and twists it around. Oh, how she would give up all the luxuries she had been lavished with just for a happy and normal life with Sam and Ethan. She looks down and stays silent. Honestly, she isn't exactly glad to be out of the house because she hasn't won Sam yet. If she couldn't have Sam, she wanted at least to be presented with opulent material items.  
  
"I'm tired, Sam. Could I possibly trouble you in asking you to take me to where I'll be sleeping?" Ivy says finally.  
  
Sam looks at her questioningly but does as she asked. He wonders if she still loves him. Not that it mattered, because he was with Grace and he loved her with all his heart. Still, he couldn't help wondering what life could have been like had he married Ivy. Would he, Ivy, and Ethan be one happy family? Grace had complications with her premonitions and Sam stuck by her. But he couldn't help but sometimes feel annoyed. This wasn't the life he had envisioned.  
  
He wheels Ivy into the room she would be staying in and helps her get into bed. As he leaves and closes the door, those thoughts stuck in his mind and bugged him to no end.  
  
* * * *  
  
Gwen enters her bedroom and closes the door. She leans against, shutting her eyes, hoping that what had happened minutes ago, was just an illusion. But it did happen. Half of her wished that confrontation never took place; it only complicated matters even more. The other half was delighted to know that he still loved her and she returned the same heated passionate love.  
  
She walks over to the large bed that she and Ethan shared and probably couldn't face him when he returned home. When she saw Fox, old feelings started stirring up inside her and she wanted desperately for them to stop. She sat on the foot of the bed, thinking and doing nothing else. She stared at her left hand, ring finger with a golden band diamond ring attached.  
  
Most women would think that is the most beautiful ring that a man could present to the woman he loved. Gwen couldn't help but think that it was a sort of chain. A chain and ball holding her down to something she wasn't completely content with. She wanted nothing more but Fox. All she needed was Fox. But she was engaged and she couldn't break those vows.  
  
The doorknob fiddled and in walked Ethan. His lithe body and familiar smell which Gwen felt was soothing was now making her nauseous. In her gut, she felt the slight pain of not getting what she wanted. Ethan walked over to her and kissed her. Her lips felt numb but she nevertheless tried returning the kiss. Ethan didn't seem to notice that his fiancé wasn't into it as she usually was. He caressed her hair and his hands slid down her body. Gwen squirmed underneath him and shut her eyes.  
  
"Ethan..."  
  
"Mmmm..?"  
  
"I'm really, really tired right now. I don't think I can..." Gwen stared out the window trailing her sentence.  
  
"Is everything okay, Gwen?" Ethan looked at her with love and concern in his warm eyes.  
  
Oh, Ethan. You're a good man. But you're not the right one for me. I don't want to hurt you and jeopardize the condition both our families are in right now.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. But that fiasco with Theresa and Ivy, well I'm beat."  
  
"I know. I always knew Theresa was fiery but she crossed the line when she kicked out my mother. I can't believe I used to love her. But I'm glad that I'm engaged to a woman who I love and adore." Ethan kissed her passionately once more.  
  
Normally Gwen would be ecstatic to know that Ethan loved her more than Theresa but now she would give anything for Ethan to reconsider his feelings for Theresa so that she could be free to be with Fox. She returned Ethan's kiss without emotion or enthusiasm. Her lips were acting on their own while her mind was clearly not on Ethan.  
  
"Well, since you're tired I suppose that we should probably go to sleep." Ethan said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry I'm out of it tonight."  
  
"It's okay, Gwen, we've both had a long day."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, I love you."  
  
Tears glistened in Gwen's eyes as that last phrase was said. She wasn't sure if she loved Ethan anymore. She knew in her heart she did love Fox but she was engaged to Ethan and she would have to commit to him. She made a promise and she couldn't back out of it.  
  
"I love you, too." Ethan had fallen asleep a few minutes after that last phrase was exchanged and Gwen was free to sob. 


	3. cOnSeQuEnCeS

[:-{cHaPtEr 3}-:] cOnSeQuEnCeS  
  
Summary: Gwen finds Fox and Theresa in a compromising situation and sparks fly! The consequences that arise are lethal. Sam begins to see the old Ivy that he used to know and love. This chapter will be kind of lengthy, so bear with me.  
  
Thanks to all the people who review! I don't know for the love of God y u would actually read my fics but I appreciate it! *muah*  
  
"Mother..." sighed Gwen.  
  
"Gwennie! Sweetheart, your wedding is coming up and you haven't even picked out your wedding dress yet!" Rebecca Hotchkiss exclaimed.  
  
"I'm really not in the mood right now, please." Gwen replied without emotion, she was feeling less than enthusiastic to pick a gown to wear to marry a man she knew she no longer loved.  
  
"Do you not want to go out right now, honey? Well, we could ask all the fabulous designers to come and bring the dresses here. You would have the privacy of your own home trying on the dress to become the next Mrs. Ethan Crane."  
  
Gwen's lips twisted upward but not happily. It was a lose-lose situation; her mother would stop at nothing to get her to marry Ethan. Sometimes, she even thought her own mother lusted after him, she didn't think it often as it was very disturbing. She shut her eyes and wanted to escape. She thought quickly in her mind for an excuse to get away from having to choose a dress and listen to her overbearing mother drone on and on about Ethan.  
  
"There is plenty of time to choose a dress, Mother. After all, what's the point of a girl choosing a dress when she clearly can't tell what she wants right now? I might choose something that looks horrid." Gwen said, using the first excuse that popped into her mind. She crossed her fingers hoping her mother would buy it.  
  
"Gwen, you know well enough that you can never look horrible in anything. You'll be the belle of the ball. Of course, second only to me." Rebecca replied staring into her self-centered reflection in her compact.  
  
Gwen turned around so that her mother wouldn't be able to see her roll her eyes. "Yes, well, since you're very much in the mood wouldn't it be much more enjoyable that YOU pick your dress first?" Gwen gave her mother a phony smile that she has perfected to please Rebecca.  
  
Rebecca looks thoughtful. "Hm... Gwen you have a point, honey. It wouldn't hurt to see my dresses and then have you model for me another time. Yes, go on sweetie, you don't look so good." Rebecca was already heading towards the telephone trying to make herself up at the same time.  
  
Gwen rolled her eyes once more and bounded toward the stairs. Luckily, Ethan was at work and would mostly like be there for a very long time. Fox, on the other hand was in his room. She half wished that he would come in her room. As she sat on the foot of the bed, she fought the temptation to bound toward his room, kiss him, and let things take their course. But she knew that she couldn't. She wished that she didn't have so much pride. That was the big part that kept her away from Fox. She was also scared of the effect that they might have on their families. Ethan was already having a tough time dealing with the situation his mother was in. Her own mother kept nonstop blabbing about Ethan this, Ethan that. How much better life would be when she married Ethan, just blah blah BS.  
  
She was dressed in a simple red tank top and black capris that showed off her figure subtly. She lay down on the bed staring at the ceiling and thinking about Fox. It seemed that he was always on her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about him and she wanted it to stop. She gets up and opens the drawer on the nightstand next to the bed. She pulls out an elegant, thin silver bracelet. On the back is engraved:  
  
"I pledge my love forever to you, Gwen. - Nick"  
  
Gwen tries to hold back the tears forming in her eyes but loses the battle. They flow freely and flood her cheeks. It was one of the only times that Fox used his real name and declare his love for a woman, no less. Gwen remembers the day he gave that bracelet to her distinctly. She could never forget the warmth and sincere love on his face when he gave that to her. It was on their 3-month anniversary that he gave it to her. The only times she had ever felt complete and whole with herself was when she was with Fox. It pained her to know that instead of wearing the bracelet she had to wear a ring that would bind her with Ethan for all time. But the only one she wanted to be with for all time was Fox.  
  
Gwen decides to swallow her pride and go to see Fox herself. She finds the door cracked open and decides to just go in.  
  
"Nick I..." Gwen's eyes widen, as she looks at Fox... with Theresa!  
  
Theresa was sitting on Fox's bed looking very comfortable while he half stood above her massaging her shoulders. They looked very intimate and seemed to be enjoying each other's company very much.  
  
Fox looks up at the voice that came from his door and his face pales. Theresa looks angry at the interruption. Fox immediately takes his hands off Theresa and his arms hang at his sides.  
  
"Do you MIND, Gwen?" Theresa says irritably with a wave of her hand.  
  
Gwen is still stunned. There was nothing more that she wanted to do but throttle that little bimbo but she couldn't. If Ethan found out what she did, but he would be suspicious as to the reasons why. She wanted nothing more but to give in to the temptation to slap her.  
  
"We were in the middle of something, Gwen. I suppose that Ethan's gone so you've gone to find his brother for a little FUN?" Theresa says with a hint of nastiness.  
  
Gwen's pretty features twist in anger. Theresa gives her a little smirk. Fox is still stunned at the position the woman he loved found him in with ANOTHER woman. Stunned, embarrassed, ashamed, those words all fit to describe his expression.  
  
"Or maybe some strange guy you find on the street? Those are your fun little excursions you have, right Gwen?"  
  
Gwen's eyes narrow and flash with anger. She gives in to temptation. She slaps Theresa accurately and hard across the cheekbone causing Theresa to nearly stumble onto the floor.  
  
"Who the HELL do you think you are, you little tramp?! You have the audacity to imply that I am a slut? Hm... I seem to recall that some girl who claimed to love this guy, ran off his with the guy's father, got drunk, got LAID by the guy's father, is PREGNANT by the guy's father and LIES about the whole situation to the guy she supposedly loved? Anything I'm missing out, Theresa?" Gwen feels as if a huge weight is lifted off her shoulders and shakes from the emotion involved.  
  
Theresa's jaw drops open practically to the ground. Fox is also shocked to the core. Theresa storms out the room in a fury.  
  
"Gwen..." Fox walks over to Gwen and tries to put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Gwen yells. "Especially not after you touched her! And to think I was going to come and talk to you about... you know what, never mind!"  
  
Fox winces as if she slaps him. He slowly backs up but realizes that this is not the way to deal with her. She is angry, he knows that and she wants a BIG explanation from him for catching him with Theresa.  
  
Gwen crosses her arms with her back towards Fox. Her conscience and pride screams at her to leave and leave him behind forever. But her heart disagrees and causes her to stay in his room.  
  
"What is it?" Fox says softly.  
  
Gwen whirls around and yells, "NOTHING, GODAMMIT!"  
  
In a softer voice she says, "I thought that maybe this could work out but it never will. You're still the same, Fox. You lust after other little pretty girls after you confessed your love to another. I am engaged and I have feelings for him. I won't deny that I love you but when Ethan and I get married I'll develop those feelings for him, it's only a matter of time."  
  
Fox felt as if she thrust her hand in his heart, pulled it out, threw it on the ground, shattering it to pieces and squishing them under her feet to make sure. He never felt more pain in his heart and guts until this moment. She called him Fox; he didn't mind it from anyone else, but not Gwen. Not his Gwen, she NEVER called him Fox. But the part that hurt most that she said that WHEN Ethan and I get married not IF. It practically gave him nothing to hang on to. And then saying that she will love Ethan eventually as she loves Fox now.  
  
"No..." Fox pleads.  
  
"Yes. I will marry Ethan, I will love him, I will have his children, and we will live very happily. I don't want to see you anymore, Nick. We may have to because we're currently living in the same household but as soon as Ethan and I get married we will move away."  
  
Fox blinks as though he doesn't believe what has come out of her mouth. In a matter of minutes, he shattered any hope of having a future with Gwen. All because of a stupid mistake that he made. He couldn't help himself, and Theresa practically threw herself at him. He knew he should have resisted but for that momentary lapse he forgot about the woman he loved and it cost him dearly.  
  
"You can't." Fox says with disbelief.  
  
"I can and will, Nick. You can't stop me."  
  
* * * *  
  
Ivy was sleeping softly not aware that Sam was watching her sleep. She looked so angelic and sweet as she had when he first met her. He had woken up in the middle of the night to take a leak and decided to check up on Ivy to make she was all right. Her eyes started to flutter open and Sam was nervous that she would get angry. It was too late for him to get out; she was awake and would just get more suspicious if she heard the door open and close.  
  
Her eyes began to look around the room and she got uncomfortable. She wasn't used to this house and her eyes began to search the environment and finally her eyes settled on Sam. Even in the darkness there was a small beam of light from moon outside from the open window. She was surprised to see Sam in her room at this time of day.  
  
"Sam, is that you?" Ivy asks sleepily.  
  
Sam is startled that Ivy is able to recognize him even in the dark. He replies, "Yes, Ivy. I just wanted to check if you're all right."  
  
"I'm fine. Is that the real reason you're here?" Ivy says hopefully.  
  
Sam knew that Ivy still loved him and was trying to do anything to get him back. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but then he would be betraying Grace. He wouldn't exactly be lying to say that the real reason was that he wanted to watch her sleep but he would be betraying Grace, the woman he was married to and loved.  
  
"Uh..." Sam stammered.  
  
Ivy flicked on the light that sat on the nightstand next to the bed. The bright light made Sam squint as he was staring in the dark for a while. He blinked hoping to get rid of the irritable feeling in his eyes. He stared at his lap waiting to see if Ivy would say anything. Lucky for him, she did.  
  
"It's okay, Sam. I didn't expect you to answer that question anyway. I know that I've done many terrible things over the years and I just want to apologize. Keeping Ethan away from you all those years, it was all my fault. I didn't mean any of it." Ivy stared at the ground and sounded sincerely genuine.  
  
"No, it's over Ivy. We have to stop living in the past. I'm in Ethan's life now and that's all that matters to me. I have forgiven you for all those things and I am never one to hold a grudge." Sam said truthfully.  
  
"I just want you to know that I've decided to let you live your life. I've given up the hope that maybe you would come back to me. As soon as I find a place to stay, I will get out of your way. I can't do this anymore, I want you to love me, but not because of some evil twist or plot I thought of to MAKE you love me. I want it to be for real, like when we younger. I know that you love Grace and I accept it, I just want you to know, I will always love you, Sam Bennett." Ivy said, tears spilling onto her cheeks.  
  
Sam was completely taken aback by Ivy's declaration and was speechless. He knew that Ivy was now changed. She was like the Ivy that he knew when they were both in high school. Genuine, sincere, and kind. Part of him wished that he wasn't married and he was free to love Ivy. The other part was just very touched that Ivy had said those words. Ironic, how every time Ivy tried to plot to make Sam love her, it pushed him away more. And when she decides to stop completely and decide to let him live his life, he begins to see her in a brand new light. Well, actually an old light that he used to love.  
  
"Ivy..." Sam started.  
  
"No, no. Don't say a word. I feel embarrassed enough as it is. And I don't expect you to return those feelings for me after all I've done. Why don't you just go back to sleep, I'm sorry if I disturbed you this way." Ivy said.  
  
"Ivy... I... don't know what to say right now."  
  
"There's nothing else for you to say. But I thank you for listening. Goodnight, Sam." Ivy replied and getting ready to go back to sleep.  
  
"Ivy..." Sam paused. "Goodnight."  
  
He stared at her one more time before closing the door. 


	4. aLmOsT

[:-{cHaPtEr 4-:] aLmOsT  
  
Summary: Gwen and Fox are on the verge of forgiving each other for all they've done and want to work things out but are interrupted.  
  
In the Crane Mansion, Rebecca and Julian were lounging upon the lush, expensive couch whispering to each other. Possibly speaking dirty things or plotting to destroy Theresa, that's all they ever talked about. Gwen was standing looking out the window with a glass of wine in her hand. She hardly ever drank but she needed this more than ever. Fox was standing not far away staring at Gwen, not being able to keep his eyes off of her.  
  
Theresa walked in the room holding little Ethan in her arms with a bottle of milk. She stares at Gwen with contempt but brightens up when she sees Fox.  
  
"Fox! Would you mind helping me out with feeding little Ethan?"  
  
Fox looks at Gwen one more time longingly before silently following Theresa out of the room.  
  
Gwen continues staring at the window willing that Theresa would just butt the hell out of her relationships. It's like Theresa had a thing for all the men that Gwen has been with first. She was the first one to date Ethan before Theresa sinked her claws into him and almost succeeded. Now the only man that she has ever loved, Fox.  
  
Gwen sighed heavily, having nothing to do right now but wait for Ethan to come home. Already, even though she barely already engaged felt like a little housewife waiting obediently for her husband to come home. Her relationship with Fox had never been like this. She had so much fun with him, everyday was a mystery, he loved doing things spur of the moment. She was also free to go out with friends and cancel dates with him. He never minded, in fact he insisted it sometimes so that he could kick it with his friends.  
  
Luckily, the front door opened and in stepped Ethan. He was carrying his briefcase and looked extremely tired. He nodded to Julian and Rebecca. His eyes finally strayed to Gwen and he brightened up. He walked over to her and quickly gave her a kiss.  
  
"So how was your day today, sweetie?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Fine. You look tired, what happened?" asked Gwen.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. I just want to go to bed and rest. You don't mind, do you, Gwen?"  
  
"No, of course not, why should I?"  
  
"I'm really sorry, I'm just totally beat. I'll see you later."  
  
"Ok." Gwen looked down at the floor as Ethan bounded up the stairs.  
  
Gwen didn't really mind that Ethan wasn't really in the mood to make love or anything. She did enjoy sex she admitted it. But it wasn't the same unless it was with someone she loved, as stupid as that sounds.  
  
'Oh, God, this totally bites.' thought Gwen. 'I can't go back up there. Ethan's there... and UGH! What do I do??'  
  
"Oh, I'll be right there, Momma!" Theresa cried.  
  
Gwen could see Theresa struggling with her jacket as she hurried out the door. Little Ethan was being taken care of by one of the maids. Fox sauntered to the living and took a seat on the couch facing Gwen. She tried to avoid his powerful gaze but found that it was impossible. So she glared at him and turned to leave the room. Before she could, Fox grabbed her wrist stopping her.  
  
She pulled her wrist away forcefully and he stared at her intently. Finally she got tired of it and asked, "What do you want, Nick? I thought I made myself clear last night; there is nothing between us. Everything we had is gone now, so get over it."  
  
Fox winced at her stinging words and looked genuinely hurt. "You know you don't mean that. Just a few days ago, you said you loved me. How can you say that to me?"  
  
Gwen looked shocked at his audacity to think that she could still love him after what he did. He claimed HIS love for her and then goes off to get all comfy with Theresa. How dare he? "HOW DARE YOU? You expect me to forgive you for telling me you love me and only me and then get intimate with Theresa?" Gwen yelled with emotion and shaking.  
  
Fox put his hand over her mouth and whispered, "Shh.... you're going to blurt it out. Let's go outside and you can yell at me some more."  
  
Gwen was reluctant as Ethan was upstairs and if he came down and found that she was gone... then again, he would come downstairs to see what the yelling was about and Gwen wasn't done with Fox.  
  
Gwen strode over to the door quickly, trying to stay farthest away from Fox as she could. They sat on a bench near one of the gardens. This brought back memories as the flowers brought in the scent and Gwen breathed them in deeply. She loved the smell of fresh flowers it was like nothing else. Fox plucked a beautiful looking silky red rose careful to take out the thorns and pricked his finger by accident. He cursed silently but he put the rose behind Gwen's ear and she didn't object. Then he started sucking the finger in which he pricked it on.  
  
Gwen gave him a small smile as she took the rose from her ear and inhaled it a little. The smell was exhilarating; she loved how beautiful smells could be. She remembered she kept bandages in her purse and she searched for one. She finally found one and took Fox's hand.  
  
He looked at her questioningly as she squeezed ointment onto his little prick. It hardly hurt but he didn't like the sight of blood, especially his own. She then wrapped a bandage around it and replaced his hand back where it was.  
  
Gwen looked away and continued looking at the flowers instead of him. He grabbed her chin and was surprised to see tears glistening on her cheeks. Gwen was angry with herself for letting her emotions get the best of her. Fox had only been back for about a week and already she cried at least five times.  
  
Fox leaned in to kiss her tears away and was met with no protest. He took this as a sign and decided to go a little further. As he kissed both cheeks where her tears flowed, he kissed her softly on the lips. Gwen didn't respond first, actually she was taken completely off guard but she gave in and kissed him back.  
  
Fox reluctantly pulled away to gaze at her eyes which were filled with hope and longing. Now was the time for him to apologize and explain his actions for why he did what he did.  
  
"Gwen... I..." Fox was interrupted by someone calling out to Gwen also.  
  
"Gwen?" came the voice of... 


	5. DiLeMmAs

[:-{cHaPtEr 5-:] DiLeMmAs  
  
Author's Note: Sheesh... like I've said before, this story is NOT 4 Theresa fans... get a grip! I don't like her and we're all entitled to our opinion. Don't like Gwen, don't read this fic, I just wanted to make this clear right now. I write what I want and feel like, y else is this called fanfiction? So yea, I don't have to go along with EXACTLY how the show is rite? Well, I like getting reviews even if they're not... complimentary, but u know if you're going to tell me how to write my story, bite ass & don't read this, thanks.  
  
Summary: Just as Gwen and Fox were about to make up, they are interrupted but later given advice from an unlikely person. Sam and Grace seem to be sliding apart as Sam and Ivy become closer despite her claim to give him up.  
  
"There you are, Gwen. I've been looking all over for you. Hello, little brother." none other than Ethan said.  
  
Ethan looked a bit suspicious at Gwen and Fox sitting together but luckily he didn't see them kissing. He stared at the two of them for a moment but his expression cleared up. He looked a bit breathless and his cheeks were flushed.  
  
"I'm really sorry, honey. I know that we were supposed to go out to dinner but my boss just called and Theresa needs help with some executives and some paperwork. I don't think I will take that long. Why don't you meet me at the restaurant at 8? I should be finished by then."  
  
"Sure, Ethan."  
  
"What're you guys doing out here anyway?" Ethan asked suspiciously.  
  
"I just wanted to pick some flowers to decorate the house with and asked Fox to help, I didn't want to wake you." Gwen thought up an excuse quickly.  
  
"Okay. Well, I've got to get going. See you later." Ethan said, as he pecked Gwen on the cheek.  
  
Gwen stared at Ethan and the rose in her hand, as though the flower was willing her to make a decision. And it was going to be a difficult one. She loved Fox, she really did, no point in denying it. But with Ethan, everything would be perfect. She would have the perfect life, get the approval of her mother; she really would have anything except one thing that was missing from her and Ethan's relationship. Love. Honest, unconditional love from both parties. She wasn't even sure Ethan felt the same way either, as she felt him slip farther and farther away from him.  
  
It also seemed as though he sure was spending a lot of time with Theresa lately. She was actually secretly glad that he was becoming close to Theresa because it made her feel less guilty about being with Fox. Again her ring was becoming a heavy weight on her hands.  
  
She looked at Fox, who was busy staring at the house. She wondered what exactly was he thinking and then remembered that he had a lot of explaining to do. Seems like Theresa was everywhere Gwen didn't want her. There was no way to get rid of that girl, she was ready to pounce on any opportunity to get what she wanted no matter what stood in her way.  
  
It wasn't Gwen's fault that she didn't like Theresa. Theresa practically stole her boyfriend away from her. She tried to be nice to Theresa, and to know that Theresa was plotting to steal away her boyfriend the entire time. She and Ethan had a perfectly stable relationship before Theresa walked into the picture.  
  
And now she seemed to be bonding with Fox a lot lately. It didn't matter; she knew that Fox loved her. She was still angry with him for hanging around Theresa like that after proclaiming his love for her. She stared at Fox waiting for a response from him.  
  
Finally after an awkward silence he said, "I guess you're waiting for me to explain."  
  
Gwen didn't say a word. Just stared at everything else except his face.  
  
"You're starting to have feelings for her, aren't you?" Gwen asked.  
  
Fox paused. He said, "I love you, Gwen, I always have. That will never change."  
  
"You didn't answer my question, Nick."  
  
"I- I don't know."  
  
Gwen once again felt a roar of rage. Every time Gwen seemed to have a chance with happiness, something always stood in the way. It was either her mother or Theresa especially. It seemed like she was destined to be miserable her whole life and only coming in second best to everything. She sighed and then heard footsteps coming closer to Fox and Gwen.  
  
"Father." Fox said, looking up.  
  
There stood standing above the two, was Julian Crane. He was in an expensive suit and had a pipe in his hand.  
  
"I saw you two." Julian said. He wasted no time in getting to the point of a conversation, which was a reason Fox liked his father.  
  
"What do you mean?" Gwen wasn't sure what he was talking about and she felt her heart pounding as she realized that Julian may have spotted them kissing.  
  
"Don't feign innocence, Gwen. You know exactly what you were doing with my son. Tell me are my suspicions correct? Has this been going on for awhile?" Julian asked.  
  
"No, Father." Fox said. For some reason, Gwen felt a stab of pain in her stomach. She felt angry that Fox would deny their relationship even though she knew he very well couldn't tell Julian that they had a past that may have rekindled.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Fox." Julian warned.  
  
"How do you know I'm lying?" Fox challenged.  
  
"Don't act as if I'm blind, son. I see the way you've been looking at Gwen. The odd, long glances you give her. The strange tension there is surrounding you two."  
  
Fox and Gwen looked at each other and wondered if they should tell Julian the truth. Finally, Fox broke the silence and decided to tell his father the truth, for once.  
  
"Yes, father. Gwen and I... we love each other, for a very long time now."  
  
"Does Ethan know?" Julian asked.  
  
"No he doesn't." Gwen said quietly.  
  
"I was getting the feeling that you two love each other. Gwen, you are engaged to Ethan and I know you'll probably ignore my advice but, understand that to marry someone and be happy, you must love them. And son, this is the first time where I've seen you truly happy and treat a woman with respect. If you two love each other, I will not stand in the way but the longer the truth stays hidden, and more lies are told, it will be much harder for the two of you. Believe me, I know. I wish you two luck." Julian said as he went back into the Crane Mansion.  
  
Fox and Gwen looked at each other in bewilderment. They couldn't believe that long speech came from JULIAN CRANE. Anything is possible, they supposed. But Julian had a point. The truth had to come out but Gwen still wasn't sure about whether she loved Fox enough to be with him. There was also the issue about whether she could trust him or not.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gwen. Theresa means nothing to me, and deep down I know you know that. There is no other person that makes me feel the way you do. There is no explanation for what I did. It was a stupid mistake that practically cost me the one girl I've truly loved and I really am sorry. Gwen, I know you could probably never forgive me, but I ask that you try." Fox said, sincerely.  
  
"Nick, I can't handle all of this right now. I- I have to meet Ethan for dinner soon and get ready. I need some time to think." Gwen said, nervous and sad.  
  
Fox saw how sad Gwen seemed and let her go. Normally he would force her to answer him but he saw her expression. She was starting to forgive him, he could tell. He kissed her hand as he watched her go into the Mansion. A smile began to spread across his face, the girl he loved was coming back to him, and he could feel it.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sam and Grace sat in the kitchen at night drinking coffee and discussing the matter of Ivy living in their household.  
  
"Sam, I just don't want her in my house. I don't trust her. Look at how many times she has tried to break us up, there's no telling what she's capable of."  
  
"Grace, she has nowhere to go. As soon as I find somewhere she can stay, she will be out of this house."  
  
"I know, Sam. I'm just worried, that's all."  
  
Sam laid his hand on Grace's reassuring her with a pat of his hand. She then smiled lovingly at her husband. The nagging feeling of Ivy Crane so close to Sam, in her own home was still bugging Grace. She couldn't shake off that Ivy was up to her old tricks and trying to tear them apart. She let her suspicions go out in the open with Sam.  
  
"I just know that Ivy is up to no good, Sam. She never has been. I can't count how many times she has tried to tear us apart. You know that your relationship with her never ended. She was tricked into thinking that you didn't love her anymore and she never did stop loving you. I just believe that she is still at it."  
  
Sam thought to the night before where Ivy confessed all of her secrets. He saw it in her eyes that she was telling the truth. He couldn't very well tell Gwen that he was in Ivy's room the night before innocently. It would just worry her more. But he knew that Ivy really was a good person and that she was going to give up all her bad habits and just try to pay attention to her children.  
  
"I disagree, Grace. I don't think that she is trying to break us up. But I know someone that is also in the way of our relationship if you want to name names, and that is David. Why is it that David is much more welcome in this household than Ivy is?"  
  
Grace sighed and said, "David has done nothing to try and tear us apart which makes it much more different than Ivy's situation. He is a good man and I enjoy talking with my son."  
  
Sam couldn't help but feel anger towards David. He knew that it sucked when David lost his wife and finds out that she had amnesia and married another man. Still, he felt that David was deliberately trying to steal Grace back even though she was his wife to begin with.  
  
"Maybe I should wake Ivy up. She's been asleep for hours." Sam wanted to get out of the room before Grace could ramble on and on about David.  
  
Sam knocked lightly on Ivy's door but received no reply. He decided to just go in and see if she was still asleep. He turned the knob slowly and opened the door. There in the bed lay Ivy, clothed in her nightgown. The blanket covered most of her body but a bare shoulder peeked out. She looked like an absolute angel.  
  
Sam smiled at Ivy's sleeping form. He remembered the night when Ethan was conceived and it brought back happy memories. Finally, he frowned, remembering that he was with Grace, the woman he loved. And Ivy was just a friend now.  
  
"Ivy." Sam whispered lightly near her ear.  
  
Ivy began to stir and tossed over to the other side of the bed, her back facing him. Sam resisted the urge to laugh but smiled anyway. He whispered to her again, "Ivy."  
  
Ivy's eyes began to flutter and she looked around. Her eyes finally focused upon Sam and she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Morning." Sam said happily opening the blinds of the windows casting bright sunlight into the room.  
  
"Sam. Morning." Ivy's face went back the pillow and her voice was muffled.  
  
"C'mon, Ivy. Don't you want breakfast?" Sam asked brightly.  
  
"Not particularly." Ivy said sleepily.  
  
Sam knew that Ivy did not enjoy waking up early and usually woke up grouchy. He couldn't help but laugh at her behavior. Just like the Ivy he used to love. He took the pitcher of water near the table near her bed and held it up over her head. He whistled lightly.  
  
Ivy lifted her head slightly and her eyes looked to the pitcher filled with water. Her eyes widened and she jumped in her bed. "DON'T SAM!!!"  
  
Sam chuckled and began to put the pitcher down. Ivy began to relax and right away Sam flung the pitcher upward, flinging some water on Ivy's face and neck.  
  
The cold water stinging her sleepy face, Ivy yelled at Sam. "YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!"  
  
Sam just continued to laugh as he went to the bathroom to get some paper towels. He wiped her face and neck free of the water and it left her face pinkish from the rubbing. Her blonde hair was mussed, her eyes still a little bit bloodshot but she still looked radiant to Sam.  
  
Ivy finally gave in and began to laugh also. She threw the moist paper towels and hit Sam squarely in the face. He began to tickle her while they laughed uncontrollably like they were still young. Finally, they regained composure and Sam's face was inches away from Ivy's.  
  
Ivy's conscience screamed for her not to get excited or kiss him. She was so close to getting something she's wanted for the longest time and now she was resisting. Her mind was going a mile a minute when she felt the light pressure of his lips against hers. 'He's kissing ME. I'm not kissing him!'  
  
Ivy was so surprised that she just sat there not knowing what to do. She tried not to kiss him because she promised that she would do nothing to interfere in Sam and Grace's relationship. But she couldn't deny herself it was too much. She returned his kiss with as much passion.  
  
........................... 


	6. pRoPoSiTiOn

Author's Note: Well, sorry I took so long to update but I didn't think much about this. Busy with school & everything. So well anyways this will be one of the shorter chapters.  
  
Summary: Fox is stunned to find out Theresa's new plot to get Ethan.  
  
[:-{cHaPtEr 6}-:]  
  
pRoPoSiTiOn  
  
Fox happily searched through his closet whistling as he went along. He was in happy spirits, his father seemed to FINALLY have matured, and most importantly, the woman he loved was coming back to him. He could feel it in his very bones. She was only pushing him away because she was afraid but he knew she still loved him.  
  
Finally, he found his suit and began to dress. He stripped down to his boxers and was putting on his slacks when the door flung open.  
  
"Hey, Fox... oh my God! I am so sorry, I didn't know you were still dressing, I'll just go." Theresa said, her cheeks flushed.  
  
Fox finished zipping up his pants and wasn't the least bit fazed. He was taught long ago never to be embarrassed with women. It would just show weakness. He began putting on his shirt as Theresa tried turning away, embarrassed. She kept turning slightly to get a look at Fox.  
  
Fox caught Theresa's eye and thought about Gwen. Maybe he should tell her to leave until he finished changing. He should have learned his lesson since the first time but since he was almost dressed, he shrugged it off. Theresa was after all, his stepmother. Incredibly gorgeous but that's all she'd ever be.  
  
Fox was putting on his tie when he decided to see what Theresa wanted.  
  
"So Theresa, was there something you wanted?"  
  
"Yes, actually." Theresa sat on his bed and got comfortable.  
  
Fox asked her again. "So what is it?"  
  
"I think I know how to get Ethan back. But I'll need your help. Interested?"  
  
"Maybe. But what do I get out of it?"  
  
"I don't know just yet. But for now, would you do it as a favor to your step mommy?" Theresa winked at him.  
  
Fox laughed and thought about it. He decided to find out what Theresa had in store for Ethan and Gwen before he would help her.  
  
"Tell me the plan you have, and I'll let you know."  
  
"Okay. Ethan and Gwen are not spending that much time together lately, I've noticed. And I figure that all Gwen needs is a little someone to take her mind off of Ethan, and I'll take care of him." Theresa licked her lips as she thought about winning Ethan and seeing the look on Gwen's face.  
  
"That little someone should be you, Fox."  
  
Fox was a little surprised at this but he was also a bit excited. He would get Gwen all to himself and Theresa would be happy with Ethan. Of course he would agree to this plan, it was perfect. But still, he couldn't arouse suspicion with Theresa so he decided to feign innocence.  
  
"Me? Why me?" Fox looked at Theresa, with fake surprise.  
  
"Well, actually, you have to pretend to be interested in me."  
  
This time Fox was genuinely surprised.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because, silly... that will make Ethan jealous of you because I know he still loves me. It can't be any other guy because it would be so convenient what with all of us living in the same house. As he tries to 'warn' me about you, I will have him right where I want him. Away from Gwen. Which leaves you to seduce her."  
  
"But wait... why do you want me to seduce Gwen, though? I mean, all I have to do is all very comfy with you and drive Ethan back to you. What does Gwen have to do with this?"  
  
"I want her to suffer. She took Ethan right from under my feet. This is the last time, she won't stand in my way anymore."  
  
Fox was completely bewildered and was kind of nervous about the way Theresa looked excited.  
  
She smiled wickedly and said, "You will treat her with all the utmost respect and even better than Ethan. Sweep her off her feet. Make her fall in love with you. Then you will drive her away from Harmony. She will never want to come back. As soon as you get her to admit her love for you, you will break her heart."  
  
* * * * 


	7. sPeAk SiLeNcE

Summary: Fox doesn't know how to react to Theresa's plan to destroy Gwen while Theresa tells him his prize for going through with her plan. Sam and Ivy decide to pretend that their kiss never happened.  
  
[:-{cHaPtEr 7}-:]  
  
sPeAk SiLeNcE  
  
The plan was crazy, evil, diabolical and totally Theresa. Fox's eyes widen when he heard Theresa tell him that he would have to break Gwen's heart. He knew that he could never go through with that. But he and Theresa had become good friends lately and he didn't know what to say.  
  
"Well?" Theresa asked impatiently.  
  
"I... Well, Theresa, that sounds like a lot of work to me. Why go through all that? You can just steal Ethan away from Gwen. Isn't that enough pain to know that she once again lost to you?" Fox said, trying to avoid her plan.  
  
"NO! It's definitely not enough pain! Did you hear the things she said to me that day I was in your bedroom? That little witch will not get away with that. She's also keeping Ethan away from me, because we were meant to be together!" Theresa said with emotion.  
  
Fox pursed his lips and wasn't sure how to respond to that. On one hand, he wanted Ethan away from Gwen so that he could fully have her, but if he was to go through with Theresa's plan he would have to break the heart of the only girl he ever loved.  
  
"Okay. I understand that but..." Fox trailed off.  
  
"I thought you were be a little more enthusiastic about this plan, Fox. You don't have feelings for Gwen, do you?" Theresa asked suspiciously.  
  
Fox paused for a moment before saying, "No, of course not. What gave you that idea?" He couldn't tell Theresa that he was in love with Gwen. If the truth were to come out from the mouth of anyone other than Fox and Gwen themselves, it could get very ugly indeed.  
  
"So will you do it?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Hm... I don't recall you telling me what I would get for my troubles." Fox said trying to stall her plan.  
  
Theresa slowly walked up to Fox practically pressing her body against his. She pressed her lower body into his all the while looking up into his face. Fox could feel a trickle of sweat sliding down the side of his face. He made the mistake of looking down at Theresa. She was wearing a very low cut, slinky red dress.  
  
"What do you want?" Theresa purred.  
  
Fox gulped and tried looking away. He couldn't do this. He couldn't. He couldn't break Gwen's heart just for Theresa. He was in quite the predicament.  
  
"Let me think about it." Fox said, moving away from Theresa.  
  
Theresa merely raised an eyebrow and said, "All right but think quickly. I can't wait that long. Ethan's wedding is coming up and the plan has got to go into motion way before then, in order for Gwen to fall head over heels for you. Think about your prize." Theresa winked and walked out the door.  
  
Fox collapsed back onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling, and for once in his life, he was at a loss. He had absolutely no idea what to do. There was the option of telling Gwen but then she might just become close to Ethan in order to spite Theresa. He had to admit, the prize was tempting but he couldn't do that to Gwen. If he rejected Theresa's plan, she would become very suspicious about Gwen and Fox.  
  
The only way he could get out of this was to convince Gwen to leave Ethan. That would leave him free for Theresa. Then he would have Gwen all to himself, which was exactly what he wanted. Fox figured it shouldn't be too hard, but he would have to act quickly. Theresa will want to know his answer and the wedding date was coming up, he would have to accomplish convincing Gwen before it was too late. At last a solution, he thought. He smiled weakly hoping his plan would work and began plotting.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ivy was the first to pull away from the kiss. She was still stunned and that kiss knocked the wind out of her. She had never been kissed that way in a long time and wanted it. Sam stared at her and they both thought the same thing, "What just happened?"  
  
Ivy spoke first, "Sam..."  
  
Sam's eyes were still slightly wide as though he was barely realizing he kissed Ivy. Finally he shook his head roughly and tried to concentrate on their situation.  
  
"Ivy, I... I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
Ivy was a little bit hurt by what he said but refused to show it. She was still determined to change and finally once and for all get over Sam but she couldn't help but feel hurt. Finally anger and rejection won over her feelings.  
  
"What were you thinking? You kissed me, Sam! And now you have the nerve to say you didn't know what you were thinking. You know exactly what you were thinking! You can at least be a man and admit it!" Ivy nearly yelled icily.  
  
"Ivy, no. I didn't mean it like that. I mean... I was just caught up in the moment." Sam said lamely.  
  
"Caught up in the moment? That's bull and you know it!" Ivy said angrily.  
  
Finally Sam had also had enough, "What do you want me to say??? I love Grace and here I am kissing you! I enjoyed that kiss and I didn't regret it one second! Is that what you want to hear, Ivy?"  
  
"No! I mean... I don't know." Ivy sighed leaning her head back against the headboard of the bed.  
  
Sam sighed also sitting back next to Ivy.  
  
"Maybe we should pretend it never happened. I mean, it was all just a mistake. You love Grace." Ivy said sadly, with a faraway look on her face.  
  
Sam stared at her closely wondering if she really meant it.  
  
"You think it was a mistake?" Sam asked.  
  
"Oh, don't act like you're the victim, Sam! You're the one who's married and in love so stop trying to make me feel bad! You're just as much at fault as I am!"  
  
Sam grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes. Tears were about to fall out of her eyes as he said, "I'm sorry, Ivy. I didn't mean that."  
  
One tear escaped Ivy's eye and trickled down her cheek. Sam wiped it away with one of his fingers.  
  
"This can't happen again, Sam. You and I both know it. You would betraying Grace and I would be breaking my own promise to stay out of your life."  
  
Sam really did start to see the old Ivy coming back. The one who didn't always think of herself all the time but was considerate and loving. But no, he was married to a woman he loved. Ivy was an old love, nothing more. But Sam couldn't deny that the flame of the old love for Ivy never burned out. And now it was beginning to rekindle.  
  
"You're right." Sam said regretfully.  
  
"Maybe you should just go Sam. I'll talk to you later." Ivy turned her back on him on the bed.  
  
Sam walked slowly to the bed and turned around to look longingly at Ivy. Sam was falling back in love with Ivy and hard. He didn't know how to stop it and he wasn't sure if he even wanted to. He looked at her form once again before silently closing the door behind him.  
  
* * * * 


	8. DiRe SiTuAtIoNs

[:-{cHaPtEr 8-:]  
  
DiRe SiTuAtIoNs  
  
Summary: Fox and Gwen are wrapped up in each other but don't realize that someone is watching. Sam declares something important to Ivy and tragedy strikes.  
  
"Ethan, this is the third time it has happened all week!" Gwen said, exasperated.  
  
"I know, I'm so sorry, baby. I promise I'll totally make this up to you, just put up with me this last time please." Ethan begged.  
  
Gwen looked down with a passive expression. She rolls her eyes and says, "Fine."  
  
"Great!" Ethan jumps up and pecks her on the cheek. He then kisses her lightly on the lips before bounding out the front door.  
  
'Figures, all the men in my life are leaving me... as usual.' Gwen thought.  
  
Gwen sighed and wished Theresa would just stay out of her life. Once again, Ethan had to cancel a date with Gwen to help Theresa do God knows what. She was a little demon who will stop at nothing to get what she wants.  
  
'I need relief.' Gwen didn't normally drink that often but today she needed it badly. She poured a large glass of brandy and began to sip it as she looked around the bedroom bored out of her mind. She was so preoccupied drinking that she didn't realize the whole bottle was empty and she was drinking out of an empty glass. She almost didn't hear the light knocking on the door.  
  
"Come innnn..." Gwen's speech was slurred.  
  
"Gwen." Fox walked in and he spelled of aftershave.  
  
"Oh, HI, NICKY!" Gwen nearly yelled as she jumped into his arms.  
  
Fox was confused at Gwen's behavior until he saw the empty wine glass and bottle of brandy. 'Oh, that's just perfect. I was planning to convince Gwen to leave Ethan and she's drunk.'  
  
"Gwen, are you okay?"  
  
"Of course I'm okay. Did I ever tell you how cute you are?" Gwen said with a giggle as she tweaked Fox's nose.  
  
"Uh... yea... Gwen maybe I'll come back later."  
  
Gwen jumped up immediately and blocked the doorway. She slipped off her cardigan revealing a very seductive, blank tank top that showed off her cleavage. She then took off the rubber band keeping her hair up, letting it cascade to her shoulders and back.  
  
Fox's eyes widen and he looks at her bewildered. In the mist of his confusion, he couldn't help but feel a burst of lust. He loved her, and here was she was standing in front of him, all beauty.  
  
"You're not going anywhere." Gwen smirked as she continued to lean back against the door.  
  
"Oh, yeah. How do you plan to stop me?" Fox said playfully.  
  
"Oh, I can think of many ways." Gwen smiled up at him but it was replaced by a serious expression as she jumped him.  
  
Fox landed back onto Gwen's bed with her kissing him hard on the mouth. He wanted to stop her, as he could taste the alcohol in her mouth. She had no idea what she was doing. But he then felt her hand slide up his thigh to his crotch and that's when he lost his control. 'Screw it. Not like I'm taking advantage of her.'  
  
Gwen began to pull at the buttons of Fox's shirt all the while kissing him. Fox's hands roamed over her body as he relished the taste of her lips. He then grabbed a hold of her waist and flipped her onto her back.  
  
Gwen pouted and looked up at him with her sparkling eyes. Fox looked down at her hair mussed, eyes shining and realized that he could never love anyone more than her. He continued kissing her as his lips traveled across her neck and tickled her collarbone. All this was having a desired effect on Gwen as she shifted slightly underneath him while moaning softly.  
  
Little did they know, they had forgotten to lock the door. In the midst of their passion, they did not hear the knob twist and someone witnessing them.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Yes, thank you very much, I'm very glad to hear that." Ivy spoke into the phone.  
  
She had finally found a hotel that had a vacancy. She didn't think she could handle seeing Sam in the very same house and not be with him. Even though she promised herself that she would stay out of his life she found more vulnerable and closer to her than he ever has since... a long time ago.  
  
"Glad to hear what?" Sam poked his head in, curious.  
  
She had yet to tell Sam that she decided to move out of the Bennett house and into a hotel. She wasn't sure how he would react to it.  
  
"Sam, I have to tell you something." Ivy said solemnly avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Okay..." Sam said, bewildered.  
  
"I've found a hotel, and I think it's best that maybe I go stay there until I find a permanent surrounding. I really feel as if I'm intruding in your family and causing tension between you and Grace. I want you to be happy, Sam, I really do. And I think Grace is the woman you are meant to be with. So, I'm leaving." Ivy said, tears spilling on her cheeks.  
  
Sam was still processing all the information that Ivy had told him and his head was spinning. He couldn't deal with all of that. He wasn't sure if Ivy was speaking the whole truth. Sam was just as happy with Ivy around and secretly he wanted her to stay in his house even though he knew nothing could go on.  
  
"Ivy, I..." he stuttered.  
  
Ivy looked down as she said, "You don't have to say anything, Sam. I'll finally be out of your hair and you can live your life in peace like I was never here."  
  
"Ivy, I can't forget that you were here. I still taste your lips from when we kissed that night."  
  
Ivy was stunned from Sam's declaration. She still wasn't sure what he meant by that. And she needed to know right away.  
  
"Sam, what are you saying?"  
  
"I mean... I love Grace, I really do. I just can't deny... the love that we once had. It's still there, Ivy. It never ended properly. You were taken away from me. That love that I have for you never died."  
  
Ivy was ecstatic that Sam still loved her but he couldn't do this. It was best that the both of them be with who they should be. Ivy wasn't sure who she should be with but she knew Sam should be with Grace.  
  
"Sam, are you saying you still love me?"  
  
Sam said, with a serious expression, "Yes."  
  
Ivy was filled with a mixture of emotions. Happiness, nervousness, frustration, confusion, but most of all, love.  
  
"Sam, you and I... we... I can't..." Ivy struggled for words.  
  
Sam reached over for Ivy's hand and looked into her eyes. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore, Ivy. I love Grace but I can't deny that I love you too Ivy. It's just... you're all that I ever wanted. You were the first person I ever loved. I still do."  
  
"It doesn't change anything, Sam! You just said you still love Grace. You have to make a decision because I won't stay around waiting for you to make up your mind!" Ivy said hotly.  
  
"It changes everything, Ivy! I thought I had gotten over you but the time that you've spent here, I realize how much I love you, how much I need you. You can't leave, not yet."  
  
"I have to Sam! I can't stay in this house. I can't bear the fact that this is yours and Grace's house. I hate the fact that I am the one interfering and wrecking your relationship. You deserve better than me, Sam."  
  
"You're all that I ever wanted, Ivy! I don't want you to be anymore. I see the Ivy that I've always loved come back because you've decided to change. Ironic that you change to leave Grace and I in peace, and that makes me fall back in love with you." Sam says, as he grabs her shoulders.  
  
Ivy looked at Sam helplessly as he gripped her shoulders. "Please, Sam. This has to end." She looked sad that Sam couldn't help it.  
  
"Sam, please take me downstairs."  
  
Sam was reluctant to do so, because if he did that meant that they could no longer discuss the matter.  
  
"I just can't think right now. I would like to rest awhile downstairs." Ivy said quietly.  
  
"Okay." Sam said, lifting her in his arms.  
  
Ivy held on to Sam's shoulders, not quite as tightly as she should have because there was so much going on in her mind. As Sam was nearing the foot of the stairs, his foot caught on something that caused his to tumble and Ivy slipped out of his arms.  
  
His heart stopped as he heard Ivy's screams as she tumbled down the stairs. The screaming seemed like an eternity until it was cut short and Ivy's body landed in a heap at the floor of the stairs.  
  
* * * * 


	9. HuRtFuL LuV

[:-{cHaPtEr 9-:]  
  
HuRtFuL LuV  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this took extremely long but I've been in the process of moving and with a lot of testing I haven't had much time. I haven't really thought much and no inspiration has come to mind so I didn't update. Anyway, I finally have, so enjoy!  
  
Summary: Complications arise when someone finds Fox and Gwen in a compromising position. Sam feels guilty about Ivy and finds that her condition may be serious and his feelings are told.  
  
"Oh, my God! What is going on here?" the voice of Rebecca Hotchkiss exclaimed.  
  
Fox immediately got off of Gwen and looked ashamed. Gwen, however, was too out of it that she was not her normally cool self.  
  
"Oh, hi Mother!" Gwen giggled as she threw herself into Rebecca's arms.  
  
"What have you done to my daughter?" Rebecca demanded, eyeing the empty wine bottle.  
  
Gwen continued to giggle as she said, "Fox didn't do anything! I guess I've had a little too much to drink."  
  
Fox got up and said, "Rebecca, I just came in and I found her like this. I'm sure you've gone through the very same thing considering that you want to marry my father."  
  
"How dare you!" Rebecca lunged at Fox.  
  
"What're you doing?" Gwen jumped in front of Fox.  
  
"Move!" Rebecca said hotly and shoved Gwen hard onto the ground. She landed onto the ground with a groan.  
  
"Gwen!" Fox threw himself down at Gwen and examined her. "You are one psychopathic woman, Rebecca! What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"My daughter is throwing herself around like a little tramp while she is engaged to Ethan. And of all people, she throws herself at his own trouble- making, no good brother!"  
  
"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT! She's your own daughter, I imagine where she gets those supposed qualities from?"  
  
"Fox, you shouldn't even be a part of this! You are trash, plain and simple! Why are you bothering to defend her?"  
  
Fox was very reluctant to let Rebecca find out about their relationship but he was not about to let her talk crap about her own daughter like that. First of all, pushing her and then saying all that. He had had his own problems with his parents but had no idea what Gwen had to go through. He finally then realized why Gwen had to left him. He found out what Rebecca thought of him, and he knew that she would never let her precious Gwen be seen with the likes of him.  
  
"He is not trash, how dare you?! You should talk, mother! Always forcing me to marry this person whoever that will benefit you, not me! It always has to be about you! Well, I'm tired of it!" Gwen suddenly seemed serious and not the least bit drunk.  
  
"Are you involved with Fox?" Rebecca asked angrily and suspiciously.  
  
"What on earth have you been drinking to give you the idea that I would ever be involved with him?" Gwen said hotly.  
  
"Seems as though I'm not the only one." Rebecca shot back. "But I must say, I've suspected as much. It figures that you would get involved with someone like Fox. Always go for someone beneath you in order to boost yourself, Gwennie."  
  
Gwen tried desperately hard to resist the temptation to slap her mother across the face. She couldn't very well tell her mother to go to hell, that Fox was a wonderful guy but that would mean admitting to the fact that she loved him. The liquor's effect was wearing off her slowly and she began to revel in what had just happened in a short amount of time.  
  
"Now whatever 'thing' you have with Fox ends NOW. Your wedding is in 1 week. To think about it, why should we wait so long? I think I'll go talk to Ethan about moving the wedding time up, I mean everything is set up." Rebecca taunted Gwen.  
  
Gwen's eyes widened in surprise and she became anxious. But then again, she did promise herself that she wouldn't let herself fall for Fox again. However, in her slightly drunken state she had felt happier than she had felt in a long time with Fox. She didn't want to get hurt anymore. No matter how much Fox loved her, he couldn't make a complete 180 from the womanizing, sleazebag he was so well known for. In the end her pride won out no matter how much it squeezed her heart.  
  
Gwen forced her expression to be that of boredom and calmness when she felt anything but. She breathed in slowly and replied, "That's fine. In fact I'm quite excited to be married so soon."  
  
Rebecca obviously was not expecting that reply while Fox looked stunned and hurt. But he quickly recovered as Rebecca was still in the room. He was furious that Gwen would agree to that and wanted to know as soon as possible the reason as to why. Rebecca meanwhile tried to save face by saying, "Well, then, I believe I will speak to Julian and talking about moving up the wedding a couple of days. Ethan will be home very soon and you can tell him, honey. I'm sure you'll be absolutely ecstatic about giving him the wonderful news. Fox, we should leave Gwen alone as I think she would like to speak to Ethan privately." Rebecca shot a fake smile towards the both of them while waiting for Fox to leave the room.  
  
Gwen avoided meeting Fox's eyes while he desperately tried to capture her attention. Reluctantly, he stood up and began to follow Rebecca when Gwen caught his hand and whispered, "Garden. Midnight." She then turned to fix up her room, which they had messed up.  
  
He glared at Rebecca's back as he began to head to his own room. 'Nothing is going right, dammit!' Fox thought. Just when he thought he had the girl of his dreams, and they were very well close to, well, making love, Rebecca interrupted. Which wasn't even the worst part. Not only did he not get Gwen, but now she was getting married in a matter of at most, 2 days.  
  
He did however wonder what she possibly had to say to him, when she agreed to marry Ethan so quickly. He was absolutely furious and thought about maybe even standing her up. But then, he wouldn't, he knew he wouldn't and he wasn't going to, he vowed not to do anything that would ever hurt Gwen again.  
  
So he decided to go ahead to the garden to meet her. She wasn't there yet, and there was still 5 minutes till midnight. So he sat at the edge of a bench in the courtyard of the Crane's and stared at the water fountain with a heart-shaped statue sprouting water. He felt a light tap on his shoulder and there was his Gwen, dressed in that so familiar lavender dress.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Will she be okay?" asked Sam Bennett anxiously to Dr. Russell.  
  
Dr. Russell sighed heavily knowing that this wasn't going to be easy. "Sam, I'm not sure how to say this but, Ivy is absolutely fine. She suffered a concussion and has a few cuts and bruises. However, her concussion seems a little more serious than expected. Most people falling from two flights of stairs usually recover and regain consciousness fairly quickly, but her condition is questionable. I have contacted a few neurologists who would like to examine her condition. At the moment, I'm sure she'll be just fine but we want to be sure. I'll have the nurse inform you when it will be all right for you to visit her, maybe you could help her regain consciousness."  
  
Dr. Russell then left to respond to a different call.  
  
Sam sank down into the chair and felt helpless. Ivy was in a hospital and they weren't even sure if she was completely okay. Grace patted his arm sympathetically.  
  
"I feel so terrible about saying those awful things about her and she finds herself in a hospital. I guess you can call this karma." Grace laughed nervously.  
  
Sam looked shocked that Grace could say something like that and she noticed his expression right away. "What? Sam, you can't tell me that she didn't deserve this in the first place? She's tried to tear us apart countless times and ruin our lives."  
  
"You can't think that anyone deserves something like this Grace."  
  
"Normally I wouldn't but with Ivy, I think she deserves every bad thing that happens to her. She should be able to feel pain as the rest of us do."  
  
But there was pain in her when she had found out that Sam Bennett was married. Sam felt that maybe that was punishment in itself. He was also hurt when they were separated but he eventually found the current love of his life and partner, Grace. But Ivy was never able to find real love. She had been Julian Crane's wife for a very long time, and it left her bitter and with good reason. Yes, he did believe that Ivy shouldn't have tried to break him and Grace apart but she didn't deserve so much pain when she already had to endure so much.  
  
Sam stayed silent, as he didn't know how to respond to Grace's last statement. Luckily he was saved when a nurse walked in the room and informed him that he could see Ivy and that she was still sleeping, however.  
  
"Do you want to go in?" he asked Grace quietly.  
  
"No, no. It's okay. I'm just here for you." Grace smiled weakly. Sam kissed her cheek and started walking towards Ivy's room.  
  
'Whatever you do Sam, don't fall for her.' Grace thought. She felt two tears sliding down her face as she watched her husband walk to a room where his past love was sleeping in.  
  
Sam stuck his head in and peeked at Ivy before walking into the room. She looked so peaceful yet weak and defeated. His heart hurt from looking at her in that kind of position. Usually she was so stubborn, determined, and strong. It was strange to see her so defenseless.  
  
He sat in the chair that lay beside her and watched her sleep. There were tubes attached around her as she breathed softly. Sam then realized how much he really did love this woman. His heart literally skipped beats as he watched her fall down the stairs. What hurt him most was that he felt it was partly his fault. He caused her emotional breakdown and he didn't hold onto her tight enough. He clutched her hand tightly and stroked her face with his other hand.  
  
"Ivy, if you can hear me, I just want you to know, I never stopped loving you. It was always there and always will be. I'm so sorry for all the pain that I have caused you. I will make it my mission that you wake up and that you know how sorry I am for causing you pain and your fall. It was my fault, I'm so sorry!" Sam broke down and sobbed clutching her hand.  
  
Sam's sobs slowly stared to subside and felt Ivy's hand twitching. His eyes widened as he stared up into Ivy's face. Her arm began to vibrate just slightly. Her eyelids began to flutter and open. It took a few seconds for her eyes to refocus and her gaze landed on Sam still sobbing softly.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
* * * * 


	10. tRaGeDy

[:-{cHaPtEr 10]  
  
tRaGeDy  
  
Author's Note: I can't believe I took so long to write this chapter! I'm really sorry but again, it's hard to write with no inspiration. I will TRY to update more often but I'm not making any promises. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Summary: Tragedy strikes moments after Gwen and Fox make their declarations of love. Ivy regains consciousness after her fall but with a price.  
  
"Gwen." Fox breathed.  
Gwen smiled slightly as she sat down next to him, smoothing her dress as she did.  
Fox momentarily lost his mind as he ogled at Gwen. Then he realized why he was here.  
"Why?"  
"Before I explain... I just want to apologize about tonight. I was a little drunk and well..." Gwen flushed. "I didn't mean to do that. It was mistake."  
"Which part?" Fox was hurt and angry that she would say what she did was a mistake. "Because it sure as hell didn't seem like it when you jumped me."  
Gwen winced and replied, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just... you know we can't do this anymore! I promised myself that I wouldn't get involved with you. You yourself told me you think you might have feelings for Theresa. Well, I have feelings for Ethan."  
"Yes, but I don't love her. I love you. I don't care about anything else. I just want you." Fox looked away as his emotions started to get the best of him.  
Gwen was speechless. She knew that she loved Fox, but she hated being vulnerable around him. And here he was, blurting out his feelings and getting emotional. She wouldn't have thought it possible with this Fox. The changed, womanizing Fox. But she knew that he never changed, he was the same Fox that she had fallen in love with.  
"I..." Gwen stammered, when Fox suddenly pressed his lips against hers.  
Instead of pushing him away like Gwen's head was screaming at her to do, her heart took over and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him back matching his passion.  
Finally, they broke apart for air. Fox was still staring at Gwen curiously. Gwen looked back at him and they stared at each other a few moments before Gwen got up suddenly.  
Fox sure as hell was not going to let her walk away from him. He grabbed her hand and forcefully pulled her down to sit. He then leaned into her causing her to lean back almost lying down on the bench. She squirmed slightly as she looked into his eyes, which had a powerful mix of anger and love.  
"You can honestly say that you don't love me?" Fox asked weakly, breaking the silence.  
Before Gwen could answer, Fox silenced her seeming as though if she said yes to that question, he would not be able to bear the feeling. So instead he kissed her.  
Gwen, however, wanted to let her feelings be known to him now. She realized that she loved him too much and she would not give up Fox without a fight. They would make it work somehow.  
She kissed him back momentarily before pushing him away lightly. She brought her hand up to his face not sure what she wanted to do first. Fox took her hand to his lips and kissed them lightly.  
This gesture caused her to smile timidly and breathe deeply before launching into her feelings. It was simple but it was truth.  
"I do love you." Gwen stared into Fox's eyes for what seemed like eternity.  
Fox released his hard grip on her and they sat upright.  
"So where does that leave us?" Fox asked.  
They stared at each other in realization and amazement. The question was still going unanswered and neither one knew how to answer it.  
"I have to marry him." Gwen said after a long awkward silence sadly.  
"No, you don't." Fox said.  
"So what do you want me to do? Cancel my wedding and engagement and announce to the whole world that I'm in love with the groom's brother, wait, half-brother?" Gwen asked, frustrated.  
"Yes." Fox said simply.  
"It's not that easy!" Gwen exclaimed.  
"Well, then, make it easy!" Fox said. "You don't have to go through with this wedding if you don't want to. A part of you wants to marry Ethan just to spite Theresa. Just admit it, Gwen, I know you too well."  
"DON'T tell me how I feel, Nick! You don't know anything about how I feel!!! You think waltzing into my life after these years brings us back together closer than ever? Because you're delusional if you think that! Just because you love me doesn't give you insight into my life or feelings! I certainly do not want to marry Ethan! You know the person I do want to marry, though?" Gwen said angrily. "Spend the rest of my life with? Have children with? Do you have any clue?!"  
"Gwen..." Fox started to say.  
"No! Do you get it yet? I don't love Ethan; I don't want to marry him. And I certainly do not give a damn about Theresa! I love you! Okay? Please just listen to me when I say that." Gwen said with all the energy expelling out of her body. But she was relieved all the same to let all her emotions out.  
Fox pulled Gwen into his laps and kissed her face. He wrapped his muscular arms around her body tightly and rocked her lightly.  
They stayed like this for a few moments enjoying the feel of each other's arms.  
"I know, Gwen. I'm sorry. It's just that I'm frustrated. There always seems to be something that gets in our way."  
"Maybe we're not meant to be together." Gwen looked into the distance at the rush of stars in the sky.  
"Do you really believe that?" Fox asked quietly.  
"No... I don't know. I think we are. We've overcome obstacles before. Why not now?"  
"I know. I know we're meant to be together, Gwen. There's not doubt in my mind. You just have to stay positive, okay?" He grabbed her shoulders roughly.  
"Yes." Gwen said a little out of breath as she looked at her love with tired eyes.  
Fox was worried and asked, "Are you okay?"  
Gwen's eyes began to flutter and she began to convulse. She fell against Fox's arms and chest with a thud.  
"Gwen?" Fox wasn't sure if it was anything serious so he began to prod her and poke her gently. "Gwen? Wake up, baby."  
When he got no response, Fox began to panic as he whipped out his cell phone and dialed 911.  
"Hello, 911 dispatcher speaking. What's your emergency?"  
"Hi! Uh... it's my girl- um... my brother's fiancée, she's collapsed and I'm not sure what's wrong but she won't respond." Fox replied reluctantly looking sadly at the love that wasn't his.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Ivy?" Sam's sobs stopped as he looked at Ivy anxiously.  
Ivy rubbed her head slightly as she took in the surroundings around her.  
"What am I doing here? What happened to me?" Ivy asked.  
"Don't you remember? I was carrying you down the stairs out of the wheelchair and you slipped out of my arms." Sam asked curiously.  
"No, I don't remember that- wait did you just say wheelchair?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Why was there a wheelchair? Did something happen to me before that?" Ivy asked with confusion.  
"You don't remember?" Sam asked anxiously.  
"No. Where were we, anyway?"  
"Mine and Grace's house."  
"Grace? Who's she?" Ivy asked a little jealously.  
Sam's eyes widened with realization. Ivy didn't even know who Grace was. He thought she just forget how she ended up at the hospital. The damage seemed worse than he thought. He didn't want to answer that question just yet so he called for Dr. Russell.  
Eve Russell rushed into the room.  
"What's wrong, Sam? Oh, Ivy! Thank God you regained consciousness."  
"Thank you, doctor." Ivy looked questioningly at Eve as though she didn't know why the doctor was referring to her at her first name.  
"Eve, can I speak to you in private for a moment?"  
"Of course, Sam."  
They walked away a distance away from Ivy and away from earshot.  
"So what's the matter?"  
"I think Ivy's lost her memory. She doesn't remember about her wheelchair."  
"Well that's okay, Sam. Sometimes with this kind of injury she'll tend to lose memory especially the unpleasant ones."  
"That's not all. She doesn't know who Grace is. I'm not even sure she even remembers who you are."  
Eve raised her eyebrows and decided to find out for herself whether Ivy Winthrop really did lose her memory. She and Sam walked into Ivy's room as Ivy was sitting up higher against the pillow.  
"Ivy... would you mind telling me what year this is?"  
Ivy looked at the doctor like she was a wacko but answered, "Um... 1975."  
Sam and Eve's mouths dropped open in shock. "Are you married, Ivy?"  
Ivy laughed heartily and replied, "Well of course not. The thought never even crossed my mind. Of course, Sam hasn't even mentioned marriage although he says he loves me everyday." Ivy looked at Sam fondly.  
"Ivy, I'm going outside to speak to the doctor for a moment okay? I'll be right back." Sam kissed Ivy on the forehead as she nodded.  
"Oh, my God. The memory is worse than I thought it could get. That's pretty severe. She doesn't even remember marrying Julian." Eve said, worriedly.  
"I don't even think she even remembers carrying Ethan." Eve and Sam looked at each other obviously worried and panicking.  
"This is extremely serious. I'm going to have to talk to the neurosurgeons and see what is wrong. I'll get back to you, Sam. In the meantime... I don't want any misconception to affect her memory, so just go along with the idea that it is still 1975."  
"But... she thinks that we are still in love!"  
Eve pursed her lips and seemed as if she was going to say something but decided against it.  
"Well... then... you'll have to go along with that too, I'm afraid."  
Sam turned to look into the room where Ivy was and wondered how he was going to pull this off. 


End file.
